Like a sculture
by NastitiRandany
Summary: 'Karma-kun berubah akhir-akhir ini'/'Aku mengerti sekarang'/' 'aku selalu benar'/'Manami aku akan membantumu melupakanya'/'Mengapa sesakit ini melupakanmu'/Aku akan merebut Rio dari Akabane'/
''Karma-kun,kemarin malam aku ke apartementmu dan kau tidak ada,kau sedang berada dimana?''Gadis berkecamata itu menuntut jawaban dari Sang pemuda bersurai merah menyala didepanya.

''...''Sang pemuda menatapnya dengan bosan,kedua tanganya diletakan pada saku celana miliknya(cirikhasnya)

''Urusai,''Bukanya menjawab Sang pemuda tersebut meninggalkan Si gadis dan memilih memasuki kelasnya.

Manami-nama sang Gadis- Memandangi punggung Karma yang menjauh

Semakin menjauh...

Tak menatap kebelakang lagi..

Untuk yang pertama kali nya...

Karma mengabaikanya..

Dan ketika Sosok Karma hilang sepenuhnya Manik nya pun berkabut.

.

.

Disclaimer:YUUSEI MATSUI-Yang punya ankyou- Saya hanya meminjam chara.

Like a sculture milik saya.

Warning :typo gaje eyd cacat dll

.

Enjoy it

.

.

.

Manami tidak mau dianggap egois.

Namun,ia hanya takut..

Takut jika Karma meninggalkanya...

Padahal usia Hubungan mereka baru seumur jagung,tapi perubahan sikap Karma begitu menyesakan hatinya.

Ia bisa membuat Cairan racun ataupun obat bius yang bisa mematikan Manusia sekalipun.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membuat Larutan yang membuat Karma tetap mencintainya.

''Huuhh,''Manami menghela nafas,menyangga kepalanya pada tangan berangkat sekolah terlalu awal Lebih 1 jam daripada biasanya.

''Kau yakin baik-baik saja,Okuda-san?''Bahkan si AI cantik yang berada tak jauh dari bangku Manami berulang kali menanyakan hal yang sama.

''Sungguh,aku tidak apa-apa,''

Bagi Ritsu itu adalah jawaban ambigu,sebuah kalimat untuk menghentikan pertanyaan bukan menjawab.

Daripada tak Elektronik kawaii itupun memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

''Okuda-san?''

Manami mendongak mendapati Sang ketua kelas _ikemen_ tepat berada didepan bangkunya.

''Isogai-kun?kapan kau datang,aku bahkan tak mendengar suara pintu,''

Sang _ikemen_ tersenyum''Baru saja,kau terlalu sibuk melamun hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku,''Selanjutnya ia menduduki meja Chiba.

''Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama Karma?''

''Karma,, engh belum bangun,''Ragu Mamani menjawab dengan asal.

''Aku merasa kalian akhir-akhir ini sedikit agak berjauhan,''Tanpa merasa bersalah Isogai menyuarakan pendapatnya.

''Sungguh,kau menyadarinya?''Manami kali ini menatap serius ke arah pemuda _ikemen_

''Itu terlihat sekali ,dan kemarin Malam aku juga melihat Karma Makan di cafe tempatku bekerja part time,''

Manami bangkit dari duduk nya hingga menimbulkan suara bangku yang didorong.

Terlintas sesuatu di ingatannya,,,

'' _Hallo,Karma-kun Apa kau ada dirumah? Aku akan membawakanmu sup buatan-''_

'' _Aku sedang tidak dirumah Manami,aku sedang menginap dirumah Karasuma-sensei unuk menjalankan strategis pembunuhan,''_

'' _begitukah?baiklah lainkali saja Aishi-''_

 _Tut-tut-tut-tut_

'' _teru yo''_

''Da''

''Okuda-san''

Manami terkejut ketika manik madu tersebut berserobok dengan manik mercury nya.

''Isogai-kun?''Manami mengerjap ketika Isogai dengan perlahan memajukan memundurkan badannya sampai pinggangnya membentur meja.

Isogai semakin mendekat bahkan Nafas mint milik _ikemen_ tersebut menerpa kacamatanya hingga menimbulkan kabut.

''Matamu bengkak kau kurang tidur,Okuda.''Dan isogai pun menambah lagi jarak diantara mereka dan dari sini Manami dapat melihat segerombolan murid kelas 3E dengan mulut menganga berdiri didepan Pintu kelas.

Dan Karma berada diantara gerombolan tersebut...

''Hoi apa aku mengganggu?''Karma berjalan ke arah Manami seraya tersenyum meremehkan.

''Karma-kun,''Gumam Manami.

''Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini..''Karma menatap remeh pada Isogai''..Mau bertemu selingkuhanmu eh?''

''Karma kau jangan menyimpulkan seenak nya dulu,''Isogai yang tak terima membalas tatapan Karma.

''Seenaknya eh? Apa yang kulihat tadi?'' Karma memejamkan matanya.

''Karma-kun,aku yakin Okuda-san tidak bermaksud-''Si pemuda cantik bersurai biru berusaha mendinginkan hati Karma.

''Ne... sudahlah ,anggaplah tidak terjadi apa-apa aku juga tidak mempermasalahkanya,''Karma kembali ketempat duduk nya dengan santai.

Maehara membawa Isogai keluar kelas diikuti Sugiino,Hinata,Nagisa,Megu serta Kimura.

''Maehara?'' Isogai yang dipaksa keluar kelas dengan tangan ditarik seenak udel oleh Sahabatnya tersebut meronta.

''Ssstt,kau tak mendengar gosip huh?''Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari kelas, Maehara angkat suara.

''Kau tidak tau kah bahwa Karma dan Okuda-san sedang ada di masa sulit hm?''Si manis Hinata berkacak pinggang sambil menatap nyalang pada Isogai.

''Err aku tidak tau apa-apa,''Isogai mengusap pipi Kirinya.

''Isogai-kun,baik Okuda ataupun Karma sekarang sedang dalam emosi yang buruk,mereka bertengkar seperti ada masalah yang-''

''Bukan seperti itu,''Ucapan Nagisa terpotong oleh Suara AI yang berada di saku Rompi Nagisa.

''Heh Ritsu?''Sugino cengo.

'Ni anak mirip Koro-sensei(suka nguping)'Batin Kimura.

''Ritsu ada apa?''Tanya Maehara dan Nagisa berbarengan.

''Aku sebenarnya tak tega menceritakan nya,''Wajah Kawaii si Gadis 2D Muram.

''Ne,Ritsu-san katakan saja, mulut kami ini tersegel kok kecuali si Maehara,'' Ujar Megu seenak jidat.

''Wooy''Maehara tak terima.

''Sudah-sudah,jika ini ada kaitanya dengan Karma ataupun Okuda-san tolong ceritakan segera Ritsu-san,''Isogai dengan raut mantap menagih penjelasan dari Ritsu.

''Sebenarnya dan dari apa yang aku lihat...''

.

.

.

Manami benar-benar dibuat kesal olehnya, pasalnya sudah dari tadi Karma mengabaikannya.

Tidak ada sapa hangat seperti biasanya...

Tidak ada tatapan proctectif Seseorang padanya..

Tidak ada Omelan Chiba yang mejanya diduduki Karma..

Manami menengok dengan pelan ke arah bangku Karma dan dengan jelas mendapati Karma Dengan Asyiknya mengobrol dengan Terasaka.

''Okuda-san?''Gadis bermata Emerald yang duduk tepat didepan nya menyapa Manami.

''Ya?''Manami sedikit tesentak di sapa oleh gadis yang terkenal berwajah datar tersebut.

''Masih semangat kan?'' Tanya gadis tersebut.

''Emm tentu saja Rinka-chan,''

Rinka menatap lama ke arah Karma.

''Aku dengan chiba dulu juga pernah bertengkar...''Mata emeraldnya beralih menatap Pemuda berambut Raven yang sedang memperebutkan sesuatu-apalah itu- dengan si mesum Okajima.

''...Tak lama kemudian kami kembali rukun,'' Sambungnya.

Mata lavender manami melebar.

''Kau hanya perlu mengajaknya berbicara,ajak dia untuk membuka 'Uneg-uneg'nya,''Rinka menggemggam tangan Kiri Manami.

''Suatu masalah hubungan terjadi karena kurangnya Komunikasi,''Manami membalas genggaman tangan Rinka.

''Aku akan berusaha Rinka-chan, _''Karena aku mencintai akabane karma._

.

.

.

.

''Karma-kun Izinkan aku untuk pulang bersamamu,''

Karma menatap malas pada Gadis mungil didepanya.

''Terserah,''Ujarnya singkat jelas harus mati-matian menahan Sakit di Relung hatinya.

HENING..

Itulah definisi suasana perjalanan Pasangan tersebut.

Apalagi sorot Sinar bulan yang menjadi kehampaan bagi mereka berdua.

Salahkan saja Koro-sensei yang menambah tugas dadakan lagi entah karena apa sebabnya.

''Karma-kun,''Panggil Manami lirih,bibir peach nya handak terbuka mngeluarkan suara namun ia urungkan.

''Aku ingin kau jujur..''Karma menoleh mendengar nada bergetar tersebut.

''Kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini,''Manik mercury itu bergetar menatap Gadis manis didepanya.

''Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kesalahanku,''Manami menepis kasar air mata yang membasahi pipi tembemnya

'apakah aku tak sempurna di matamu' Batin Manami.

''...''Karma masih bungkam bahkan entah sejak kapan ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Manami.

''Karma-kun...''Manami menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya,bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat menahan isak yang dipastikan akan keluar dari mulut nya.

Perlahan Karma menjauh dan semakin menjauh ditelan gelapnya malam menjadi hemparan gulita.

Dan disitu lah Tangis Manami pecah.

Sebelum Karma Sepenuhnya menjauh ia masih sempat melihat Wajah Karma-dengan raut yang sulit diartikan-bahkan untuk Koro-sensei sekalipun.

Manami merasakan tanah yang ia pijak tak ada gravitasinya lagi..

Ia jatuh dan terduduk ditanah..

Helaian indigonya menutupi wajah cantiknya yang basah..

Sorot bulan entah mengapa memudar...

Dan tidak ada lagi keheningan..

Yang ada hanyalah Isak tangis dan suara jangkrik yang bagai melodi besesahutan.

Dan saat itu Manami merasakan sentuham dibahunya dari belakang.

''Okuda-san,Kami bersamamu...''

Manami menengok dan menemukan helaian Raven yang mentameng sinar bulan.

''Isogai-kun?'' Ia berbalik dan menemukan Sang Ikemen serta beberapa teman-temanya.

''Okuda-san,''Ritsu lah yang pertama kali bersuara Gadis 2d yang berada pada layar 5 inchi di genggaman Nagisa tersebut menampilkan wajah sendu yang teramat.

''Manami-chan,''Rinka menghampiri Manami,yang dihampiri mengerjab tak mengerti.

''Ne,kenapa kalian masih disini?Kalian tidak pulang?''Manami menghapus bekas air matanya,berusaha tersenyum.

''Mereka sudah menceritakanya padaku...''Rinka menatap bergantian pada Isogai serta Nagisa.

''Apa maksud kalian?''Manami membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedari tadi melorot.

''Diam dan ikuti Kami,''Maehara menggamit tangan kanan Manami dan membawa nya keluar hutan diikuti NagisaDKK.

.

.

.

.

''Sial,'' Karma berdecak sebal.

''Aku sudah memulainya dari awal...''Ia bermonolog

''Cih lagipula siapa yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya,gadis culun,''Karma masih bermonolog seperti orang kurang waras,meninggikan ego nya dengan cara menggaggap dirinya benar.

''Ya,aku melalukan hal yang benar...''

''...Aku benar..''

''..Gadis seperti itu harus ditinggalkan.,''Karma memejamkan dari mulutnya sendiri entah mengapa malah membuat Ngilu pada hatinya.

''Karma-kun..''

Sayangnya realita berkata lah yang salah..

Disana gadis bersurai pirang panjang-Sang partner kejahilanya nya- dengan bercak merah menghiasi Sekitar leher berjalan anggun menghampiri Karma.

''Rio?pakai Bajumu,''

''Kau kan sudah sering melihat biasa saja dong,''Si gadis cantik tersebut bergelayut manja pada bahu Karma.

Dengan Satu gerakan Karma menarik Dagu Rio mempertemukan Bibir mereka menghisap bahkan mengulum satu sama lain.

1hit,2hit,3hit,4hit,5hit,6hit.7,hit,8hit,9hit.

''Nghh Karma-kun''Desah Rio'

''Aku mengerti,,''Suara lain mengintrupsi.

Karma dan Rio sontak menoleh dengan Gadis berkacamata berdiri dengan mantap,matanya dengan nyalang menatap sengit pada sepasang kekasih Hubungan gelap didepanya.

''A-aku Mengerti sekarang,''Manami melepas kacamatanya yang basah.

Isogai menatap lantai, enggan menyaksikan Drama nyata yang tepat berada didepanya saat ini,ia menoleh meneliti wajah teman-temanya satu persatu.

Megu,Rinka Dan Sugiino hanya menatap datar berbeda lagi dengan Kayano yang berpelukan dengan Hinata.

Serta Maehara yang juga lebih memilih memandangi dinding berwarna gading disebalah kanan mereka.

Nagisa dengan wajah kebingungan menatap tak percaya

''Karma-kun...Nakamura-san,''Gumamnya.

''Aku tak pernah cakap dalam menyuarakan perasaan hati,,''Manami kembali bersuara.

''..Tapi jika terus seperti ini,maka kau takkan pernah tau perasaan ku selamanya,''

Rio memandang nanar pada ubin Marmer yang ia pijak berusaha tak memandang Manami ataupun yang juga wanita,ia tau bagaimanapun rasanya diduakan.

Tapi inilah yang jalan yang mereka ambil...

Kebersamaan yang terlalu sering malah membuat mereka gelap mata.

Mereka lupa jika sudah mempunyai seseorang...

Yang bahkan jauh menyayangi mereka.

Sedangkan Karma masih menatap Manami dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

''..Jika perasaanmu berubah secepat itu maka bukan tulus namanya...''

Isogai merutuki dirinya dalam hati,untung saja Ritsu memberitahunya tentang Hubungan diam-diam Karma dengan Rio.

''Aku bodoh tak mengetahui semuanya dari awal...

''...Aku juga kan selalu gagal menjadi seperti yang Karma-kun minta,''

''..A-aku tak ingin banyak bicara,aku ingin..''Manami menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari meremas kuat Rok Seragam miliknya.

''Manami..''Gumam Rio.

''Sudahlah,akhiri saja semua ini,'' Manami mengakhiri nya dengan mantap.

''Maafkan aku mengacaukan Acaramu Karma-kun,,'' Manami Tersenyum sebelum berbalik keluar apartement.

Manami berjalan menuju lift dengan wajah ia tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkanya.

Jika ia mencintai maka Perjuangangkan!

Jika ia tidak mencintai maka Tinggalkan!

Demi jelaga di Gunung Fuji,rasa sakitnya jauh sakit bukan melepas kacamatanya dan meletakanya di saku memencet tombol lift dan menunggunya sebentar.

'Karma'Batinya

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kedinding disamping pintu lift.

Terisak

Dan terus terisak.

''Jangan sampai kau mencoba Sianida ya,Manami,''

Tersentak Manami menoleh..

''Apanya yang culun,masa gadis semanis ini dibilang culun,''

''Koro-sensei!'' Manami terperangah

''Ingatlah satu hal..''Guru Kuning tersebut mengelus pucak indigo Manami''..Jika di satu sisi ada yang menyia-nyiakanmu maka akan ada juga yang pasti sangat mengharapkanmu,''

''Apa maksud sensei?''

''Nyunyaaa,kau tak paham maksud sensei tadi?'' Koro-sensei menjerit.

''Padahal aku sudah memasang wajah terlarangku,kushukshukshu malunya,''

Catatan: Wajah terlarang Koro-sensei :Wajah bersikap serius.

Manami terkikik geli siapa yang tak tertawa melihat kocaknya tingkah sosok Gurita kuning itu.

''Aaaaa ngomong-ngomong,baju maid apa yang Sensei pakai?''

''...''

''...''

''Nyunyaaaaaaa,Kushu kushu kushu Malunyaaaaaaaaa,ini adalah baju penyamaran sensei, Okuda-san!''Dan Gurita kuning yang akan menghancurkan bumi tersebut langsung menghilang dengan kecepatan mach 20 nya.

Manami menghela nafas biarlah waktu menghilangkan cintanya pada seorang Akabane.

.

.

.

''Karma-kun,, tolong ambil hikmahnya saja ya.''Nagisa menepuk bahu Karma.

''Kami hanya membantu Manami,''Rinka menambah.

''Jika seperti ini saja pasti akan ada pihak yang sangat tersakiti,''Sugiino tersenyum hambar.

''Kami tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian kok kami akan bersikap biasa,''Kayano memberikan semangatnya pada pasangan Karu-ri

''Dan yah lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi,kalian sangat membuat Okuda-san terluka,''

Ucapan Megu membuat Karma maupun Rio kembali merenung.

''Ya sudahlah sebaiknya kita pulang,''Hinata berekspersi dengan menyalahkan Karma sepenuhnya.

''Eeee Ara ngomong-ngomong dimana Isogai?''Maehara celingak celinguk mencari sosok sang _ikemen_

''Oh iyaya sejak Okuda-san pergi Isogai juga hilang entah kemana,''Ucapan Megu membuat Karma menoleh dengan cepat.

''Apa yang dipikirkanya?''Maehara bergumam sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar apartement diikuti yang lainya.

' _Kami-sama..'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ikemen_ itu terengah,bertekuk lutut seraya mengatur nafasnya.

''Manami...'' Panggilan itu diajukan kepada seorang Gadis yang berdiri .

''Isogai-kun,pergilah aku hanya ingin sendiri,''Manami tetap melanjutkan perjalananya tak mengok sedikitpun.

''Kau tidak perlu sendiri...''

Manami menghentikan langkahnya ,memejamkan mata sebentar lalu berkata:

''Apa maksudmu?''

''Aku ingin..''Isogai menarik sedikit sisi kerah yang menurutnya malah menyusahkannya bicara.

''...membantumu melupakan Karma,''Dan dengan tegas Isogai mengutarakan maksudnya.

Dan sayangnya Manami adalah orang yang sangat kurang peka.

''Hmm,boleh saja,''

''Benarkah? Astaga Nami-chan terimakasih,''Isogai menghapus keringat di dahinya.

''Aku tidak akan mendekati siapapun termasuk Megu,demi kau.''Masih dengan nada girangnya.

Manami mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Isogai.

' _Gitu aja kok senangnya bukan main ya ni anak'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Karma menghela nafas seraya menselonjorkan kakinya diatas meja. _Selagi Koro-sensei belum datang._

'Keputusan yang diambil seorang Akabane Karma selalu benar'Berulang kali hatinya membatinkan kalimat yang sama.

 _Author Note:Jangan samakan dengan kata-kata Akashi ya :D_

Ia sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk ditampar atau diracun Sianida (?) dan berakhir Manami menolak untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka bukan seperti ini.

Rasanya baru kemarin malam Manami menangkap basah dirinya bermesraan dengan Si kekasih gelap sekaligus Partner in crime nya,lalu berakhir kandasnya Hubungan Ia dihebohkan oleh Maehara yang berteriak tak Karuan memberitahukan bahwa Isogai dan Manami miliknya-ralat-yang pernah dimilikinya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

''Cih,baru satu hari setelah putus langsung punya yang baru,'' yang tidak sengaja mendengar mencemooh

''Daripada masih punya kekasih malah punya yang baru,Disimpan pula.''Celetuknya sengaja dinyaringkan.

Karma tertegun sekejap kemudian beralih memandang bangku kosong di depannya.

.

.

.

''Okuda-san selamat ya,''

''Pakai Ramuan apa sih kok _Move on_ nya cepat sekali,''

''Isogai ngasih kamu pelet(?) ya?''

''Cie beralih ke yang _Ikemen,_ ''

''Cie IsoNami,''

''Cie Maehara cemburu..''

''Apaan sih Okajima berisik tau nggak,''

Manami yang baru saja masuk kekelas bahkan belum sampai sepenuhnya masuk sudah disuguh berbagai Ucapan yang Manami saja tidak paham maksudnya.

''A-ano apa maksud-''

''Nami-chan aku kira kau tidak datang,''Ucapan Manami terpotong oleh Isogai.

''Isogai-kun?''Manami mendelik ia mencerna omongan teman-temanya ditambah tatapan protektif Isogai dan apa itu Nami-chan?

''Isogai bisa ikut aku sebentar,''Manami menarik paksa Isogai menjauhi kelas.

.

.

.

''Ada apa Nami-chan?''

Panggilan itu lagi...

''Tentang pertanyaanmu kemarin,kau itu menembaku ya?'' Ujar Manami dengan wajah memerah.

''Memangnya apa lagi tentu saja dan kau menerimanya kan,''

Manami menghela nafas ia memandangi wajah Ikemen didepanya ini.

'Mungkin sosok inilah yang menjadi takdirku,' Batin nya.

Manami tersenyum simpul,Isogai menyingkirkan anak rambut di wajah Manami.

''Dengar...''Isogai mengurangi Jarak diantara mereka.

''..Janjiku untuk membantumu melupakan Karma bukan Cuma Janji,''

''Untunglah saat itu Ritsu memberitahuku tentang hubungan gelap Karma,kau tak melupakan fakta Ritsu bisa pindah ke Handphone siapa saja kan...''

''...Dan untuk janjiku...''Isogai menatap lekat manik Lavender Manami

Dagdigdug

Sejak kapan Isogai menjadi seromantis ini?

''Aku mengerti,aku akan selalu mengingat janjimu Yuuma-kun,''

''Aku mencintaimu Nami-chan''

Dan sejak kapan ada bunga Sakura berguguran?

''Nyurufufufufu''

Oh itu...

''Koro-sensei?''Manami dan Isogai sontak menjauh.

''Foto Pasangan Baru kelas 3e haa akan kupajang ini dibuku kelulusan,''

''Kejar dia!''

''Nyurufufufu kejarlah,''

'Aku mencintaimu Yuuma-kun'

OWARI

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

''Tega sekali kau Rio,kau menduakanku dengan si Akabane,''Pemuda jangkung tersebut memecahkan kaca yang ia genggam.

''Aku akan buat kau kembali ke pelukanku..''

.

.

.

''Manami...''

''Mengapa sesakit ini berusaha melupakanmu?''

.

.

Fin

Kyaaaaaaaa akhirnya selesai fyuhhh..

Sequel akan dibuat kok dan nantinya bakalan ada pihak ketiga di hubungan Karuri

Oh iya di sequel juga kan ada drama yang lebih kuat dari ini

Karena dampak permasalahan dari cerita ini akan dibuat di cerita sequel nya nanti

Bye;bye review nya yakkkk

kalo respon nya bagus sequel akan dibuat secepatnya

.


End file.
